Spunk VS Death
by Sniper's Girl
Summary: A tournament to test the skills and maybe reunite old friends and families. Many new faces and different personalities to match their spunk. Can Team Urameshi win this tournament to save the young boy or will they lose? what about Kohara? R


Sniper's Girl:" Sorry that it took me so long to post it. I've been busy with jazz band. ^^. So without further ado I present my fic."  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did I would say something else. My friend's own their characters and I own all the rest. hehehe. enjoy."  
  
~* Dreams *~  
  
A flash of light and a girl laid still on the ground. Her small eyes opened to look at her half brother. She slowly got up and was scooped up and hurried away. A life as a thief was not the life Youko wanted for his half sister. He went through a small gap in the barrier and stood in the woods in Fukushima, Japan. Youko came upon a small house and he knocked on the door. A young boy, just a little older then the girl, was at the door. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. A young woman appeared and smiled at the fox. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Youko, you have grown so much, and who is this, your pup?" The woman took a look at the girl.  
  
"No. You are to raise her. She's only my half sister and I don't want her to grow up as a thief." Youko handed the girl to the woman.  
  
"Youko." The girl said, scared, but Youko hushed her.  
  
"Miss Miharu is a friend of mother, she'll take care of you, Kohara." Kohara was the only weakness of Youko.  
  
"Youko." Youko turned his back to Kohara.  
  
"She's not pure, only half demon, take care of her and raise her to be a human." Youko began to run, from his 9 month old sister, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Youko!" It was the last words he heard Kohara speak. He was back in his world and next thing he knew, he was being chased. Then he was injured.  
  
"I'll see you again, Kohara." Youko sent his soul to the living world as he heard an ear piercing cry.  
  
"Youko Kurama, don't leave me, come back!" Kohara's young cry was only heard by him.  
  
Kurama snapped awake from the nightmare that was a dream. Why were these dreams coming back to him now, after 16 years had pass. Kohara should be on with her life and long forgotten about her brother. Kurama went to move when he noticed a dark figure in his room. He turned on the light to see a familer face. Kurama, slowly got out of his bed and placed a blanket over his older brother, Yuki. Yuki worked hard in school, but still was perverted, but Kurama still loved him anyway. Kurama walked out into the hallway and heard Ray fall off her bed, like she usualy did when she had a dream. Shuiichi was fast asleep and Kurama heard a bump as Shuiichi hit his head on the wall, like he had been doing the past few nights, "why?" he'd never know. The last room he passed was that of his mother and father's. Kurama peered in. For a while he longed to see the face of the man he sorta admired, but that face he never saw. His mother worried too much and he thought she would injure herself, but she was always fine. Kurama slowly went down the stairs and into the kitchen for a glass of water. When he thought he heard footsteps he stopped, so did the footsteps. He'd walk and so did the footsteps. Kurama was begining to worry, but he remembered this little game he always played with Hiei. Kurama sighed and entered the kitchen. While getting a glass of water, he heard one of the chairs of the table being pulled out and something sit in it.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, Hiei?" Kurama asked without looking back to see if it really was Hiei.  
  
"Hn. Fine." Was Hiei's reply. He had become some what worried about Kurama. He knew something was troubling him and if something was troubling him then he'd be bad at fighting and so he wanted Kurama to tell him so he would be back to normal. Kurama handed Hiei a glass of water and sat at the table.  
  
"Why did you come in?" Kurama asked and took a sip of water.  
  
"Hn. Like it's any of your bussiness. I'm just curious. What's wrong with you, did you get injured or something bothering you so much that you can't fight?" Hiei asked and Kurama almost spit out his water. Hiei wanted to know everything, but Kurama wasn't sure if he should tell Hiei.  
  
"It's too complicated to explain, Hiei. You'd just get mixed up in everything." A small tear escaped Kurama's eye and fell to the table.  
  
"You crying, now it is. So tell me." Hiei said and Kurama nodded, knowing Hiei wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
"I have a sister, Kohara. She's my half sister and I was never a pure fox demon, my sister being only half demon. I left Kohara in the care of my mother's friend, who is also half demon and half human, and she would raise her to be human. I have been having reaccuring dreams. Me watching Kohara and her finaly meeting me. The day she joined us on a mission and the day I gave her up. She was my only weakness and I thought demons would find it and use it againest me, so I made the hardest decision of my life. I gave her up to save her. I guess, now, I regret it." Kurama said and He looked to see Hiei's reaction. There was no emotion in Hiei's eyes, no sign of any emotions on his face, and no words could express how Hiei felt.  
  
"Then we'll find her." Hiei said, but Kurama shook his head.  
  
"No, she's all the way in Fukushima, Japan. It's so far away. Even if we did, she wouldn't remember me." Kurama said and there was a noise heard. A young girl appeared.  
  
"Shuiichi, shouldn't you be in bed sleeping?" Ray asked her twin. She had been in America for a year on an exchange program, but she was glad to be back.  
  
"I can ask you the same." Kurama said and Ray stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"I fell out of bed, woke up and heard some noise down stairs so I came to check it out." Ray said and she sighed. "Let me guess, another one of those nightmares, again."  
  
"Call them whatever you want. I call them memories of the past." Kurama took a sip of his water and stood up.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Ray said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"For a walk. Coming Hiei?" Kurama siad and Hiei followed him. Ray, Yuki, Shuiichi, and Shiori were used to Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and the others coming over at weird times of the day so they didn't bother asking when they'd be over. Kurama and Hiei went for a walk around Tokyo and the sun started rising when Kurama finaly returned home. He went upstairs and changed into his red uniform and grabbed his bag. He slowly walked downstairs and he heard a voice call him as he reached the door.  
  
"Shuiichi, please come right home after school, dear." Shiori called from the kitchen. She knew that Kurama was in "one of those moods" so she thought it was best to let him leave when he wanted, but set one rule.  
  
"Okay, mother." Kurama slipped on his shoes and left. He was almost by Tokyo Park, his destination, and he looked at his watch. 7:00 am. Then he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Shuiichi!!" Two people in fact. Kurama turned to see Yuki and Ray running towards him, with their red uniforms and school bags. Kurama turned and began to walk into the park. He couldn't let them know, he was meeting Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Boton. How could he explain everything he hides? He felt a hand on his shoulder and he stopped.  
  
"Hey bro, why are you going to the park?" Yuki asked his little brother.  
  
"I have something to take care of. You two can walk to school, I'll catch up with you later." Kurama didn't move a mucle nor did he look back at them.  
  
"If it's short, then we'll come with you." Ray said in a happy voice.  
  
"No. Just go." Kurama shook Yuki's hand off and he jumped into a tree and ran to the meeting spot. Yuki and Ray just stood amazed. Kurama jumped down into a small clearing where Hiei and Yusuke were. Kuwabara was just arriving and Boton was nowhere to be seen. Then Boton arrived by oar.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late. Koenma was just telling me more information about your new mission. It is to look out for this girl. Her name is Kohara Miharu. A young girl, but older then you. She is 17 years old. She has long, wavey, brown hair and blue eyes. You must find her before any demon does. She is very powerful. Oh ya. Koenma gave me this to give each of you. It's a smell, stelth mechanic electronic laser light. it allows you to go undetected in an area for up to 4 hours. then it has to recharge for 30 min before it can be used again. Kohara Miharu can be anywhere, so when you find her contact Koenma as soon as you find her. Okay, that's it. Happy hunting." Boton said and dissappeared. Kurama was awe struck. His sister, was needed, but he couldn't skip school, not today. He had no time to go to Fukushima. What would he tell his mother?  
  
"I must be going." Kurama said and turned so no one would see a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
"Kurama, you don't have to do this. We can handle it." Hiei said, lowering his voice a little.  
  
"No, I must, Hiei." Kurama said and left. He was walking to school when he bumped into a young girl.  
  
"I am so sorry. Please forgive me." The girl said and bowed to Kurama.  
  
"No problem. Hey, you go to my school. I've never seen you before." The girl looked at him.  
  
"I just moved here from Fukushima, Japan." The girl said. She had blue eys, and long, wavy, brown hair. She was wearing the red high school uniform.  
  
"Kohara Miharu." Kurama said softly.  
  
"Yes, do I know you?" Kohara asked. Kurama pulled out his communication device and walked a little ways from her.  
  
"Boton, here, what seems to be the matter, Kurama?" Boton asked from the other line.  
  
"I found Kohara, she's going to my school." Kurama said softly, but caught Kohara's attention.  
  
"Well, good. Keep an eye on her. She is very important to the makai and spirit world. Don't let any demon get her." Boton said and Kurama nodded. He closed the communication device and looked at the girl.  
  
"Um, sorry, but I don't have your name." Kohara said.  
  
"Shuiichi, Shuiichi Minamino." Kohara smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Can you show me where the school is?" Kohara asked.  
  
"Sure." Kurama said and then he heard a faint scream. "But you'll have to run."  
  
"Why?" Kohara asked quickly as the scream became louder.  
  
"Or else you'll be trampled." Kurama grabbed Kohara's hand and they began to run. Kurama's fan girls were quick, but a fox is faster. They ran and got into the school yard just as the other girls caught up. They walked into the school and the girl bowed to Kurama.  
  
"Thank you, Shuiichi, but I must be on my way. I was to come to school and report to the office. I'll catch you up later. See ya." The girl ran, stopped, waved back, and then went to the office. Kurama didn't see the girl till later. He followed her for a few and then left to go to Yusuke's house. When there, Kuwabara and Hiei showed up. Boton appeared in, on her oar.  
  
"Good news. Your new mission will be a fun one. A tournament. But it's not a normal one. It's full of powerful demons and humans. The winners can spare the life of someone. You see three people are being held captive, A young boy named Keiichi, A young fox demon named Kohara, and a young fire demon named Ty. Keiichi, is a young human and was just caught up in the mess and chaos. I found out that the kiddnaping of Keiichi was to draw out the most powerful demon of all, the reincarnation of the legendary priestess who kept order in the Makai until she was killed and the three rulers took over in her place. Her soul was reincarnated as someone and we must find whoever that is, most likely a young girl. The commity is having a meeting in a small building in the woods. It's in an hour, so we must get going now. You will meet your fifth fighter there. She is a very skilled fighter and will prove to be a very valuable fighter to our team." Boton said and the gang followed her. For 45 min they hiked the woods untill they came upon a small house in the woods and out side was a young girl. She had on black pants, back boots and a black jacket. She had black hair with red highlights and red eyes. The move towards the girl.  
  
"Finally you showed up." The girl said in a cocky tone. She turned her back to the gang and they all went in. There was just one big room, with a small stage in front. Tons of people were there, most were demons. Big, fat, ugly ones and skinny ones. There were tons of humans also. The gang took seats in a section that was empty. The the lights dimmed and a young boy appeared on stage. He had light blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing tan pants, sneakers, and a white t-shirt. He had a microphone in his hand and the light was shining on him.  
  
"Okay, if I can have your attention, that would be nice." The boy said. He seemed around 16 years old. People were hushing each other.  
  
"Shut up!" Someone from another team yelled and everyone was silent.  
  
"Um, thanks. Ya. My name is Sendo and I'm the head ref of the tournament. I can only assume most out there are demons and some are humans. Okay, let me explain how this tournament works. We start out with a preliminary matches held in a ring not far from here. Then we will have 8 teams, that will move on to the semifinals, held on a small island. Then we'll go to the finals where everyone can watch. The two teams will face off, on one on one combat. No rules, but staying out of the ring for more then 10 sec, being killed, or knock on conscious will still be apllied, but you can kill without care and can feel free to make it a painfully slow death to savor every bit of agony of your opponent, not to say you can't do it in other match. Well, I guess that's it. Tomorrow, report here and we'll take the long hike up to the ring. So get a good night's rest and be prepared for some good fights tomorrow." Sendo said and they all left. Yusuke walked with his hands on the back of his head.  
  
"Man, if I would have known, that was it I would have stayed home." The girl hit Yusuke on the head.  
  
"You're so stupid. I don't even know why I'm helping you." The girl crossed her arms and looked off to the side.  
  
"What's your name anyway?" Kurama asked as the started to walk down the hill.  
  
"Kakawaru, and don't forget it. I hate to explain things more then once, to people I don't care for." They got to the bottom of the hill. "You just listen, you stay out of my way and I won't kill you."  
  
"You know something, we work together on this team, so you listen. You better work with us or we can replace you." Yusuke yelled at the girl.  
  
"Like I'd help you out. I'll help you out, but don't expect me to help you all the time. I'm out of here." Kakawaru started to walk away. How could she have gotten paried up with such idiotic losers. Team work, ya right. The only person you can count on is yourself, anyone else will hold you back.  
  
~* The next day *~  
  
Yusuke stood at a tree, waiting for the others. Kurama was talking to Hiei, but when he saw Yusuke he stopped. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, but forgot about it when Kuwabara came running. Boton appeared on her oar, so the only person they were waiting for was Kakawaru.  
  
"Are we going or are we standing here?" Kakawaru's voice was behind them. They turned to see her. They all walked in silence to the house. Many teams were there and soon they all left for the ring. At the ring, Sendo hoped up and started to speak.  
  
"Let's see. The first fight will be Team Urameshi VS Team Matsu." Sendo said and Yusuke caught the glimpse of a young girl, surrounded in white, but who could she be?  
  
~* End *~  
  
Sniper's Girl: Hey, what did you think? Next chapter will be up soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Who is this girl and who will win the fight, Team Urameshi or Team Matsu? What's the deal with Kakawaru? Find out next chapter and we have two fights instore and be prepared for the unexpected as we meet someone new. Ja." 


End file.
